Blair Waldorf
Blair Cornelia Waldorf Bass (15 de noviembre de 1990), es una de las protagonistas de la serie Gossip Girl. Ella es interpretada por Leighton Meester. Descripción y personalidad Nacida en la élite de Nueva York, Blair es hija de la famosa diseñadora de modas, y exitoso abogado Eleanor y Harold Wardolf. Es la indiscutible Abeja Reina de la élite social de Manhattan y como resultado, sus acciones, encuentros y desencuentros se encuentran bajo el cotilleo y ojo omnisciente de Gossip Girl. Además de una vida llena de lujos debido a su estatus y posición social. Blair es totalmente dedicada en el aspecto académico, a través del trabajo duro y, de vez en cuando, con la ayuda de sus muchos contactos. Inteligente, culta, siente una gran pasión por el arte del cine y la literatura, gusto que llega a compartir con Dan. Por esta misma razón, su naturaleza es dramática y con tendencia a la exageración, puede actuar sin pensar, y causar un escándalo por cosas que tienen significancia en su manera de ver el mundo. Su tendencia a jugar sucio, y organizar planes macabros para conseguir lo que desea es su sello personal Durante gran parte de la historia, Blair es muy insegura de sí misma, compitiendo en muchas ocasiones con Serena. Este aspecto de su personalidad la lleva a ser fría y manipuladora con las personas que la rodean, especialmente al querer superar todo aquello que se interponga en su camino. Sin embargo, dentro de su aparente sentido de superioridad, su corazón dulce en más de una ocasión demostró un lado compasivo, bondadoso y con motivos sinceros hacia sus seres queridos. thumb Temporada 1 Blair se presenta como la reina de Manhattan abeja de Constance Billard School for Girls . Después de un año en el internado, Serena van der Woodsen (ex-mejor amiga de Blair y la ex It Girl de la escena social del Upper East Side) regresa a Manhattan y las dos niñas tratan de reparar su amistad. Esto rápidamente se arruinó cuando Blair descubre la razón detrás de la salida de Serena-que tenía una borrachera de una noche con el novio de Blair, Nate Archibald . Por varios episodios de las niñas a quedarse en una rivalidad maliciosa, hasta el final de " Poison Ivy ". Serena confiesa que volvió a la ciudad porque su hermano menor, Eric intentó suicidarse. Blair revela una carta que nunca envió a Serena mientras ella estaba fuera. Su amistad es voluble, una vez más estable.thumb|Blair y su mejor amiga SerenaLa madre de Blair, Eleanor (de quien Blair siempre ha sospechado de favorecer a Serena sobre ella) tiene su propia línea de moda. Cuando Serena se elige sobre Blair para ser la cara de los diseños Waldorf, Blair cree que Serena va a llevarse todo una vez más. Blair tiene un mandato de corazón a corazón con Dan Humphrey en la final de " Bad News Blair ", a pesar de que los dos por lo general no pueden soportar unos a otros, especialmente en lo que Dan, un outsider de Brooklyn, está saliendo con Serena. Nate, detrás de Blair hacia atrás, sigue buscando a cabo con frecuencia Serena, que no está interesado en sus avances. Esto provoca una frustración y el dolor de Blair para llegar a su punto de ruptura, y después de poner fin a su relación ya tensa con Nate, se dirige a la victrola, el club de burlesque recientemente inaugurado por Chuck Bass . Cuando Chuck, el mejor amigo de Nate, desafía a Blair a bailar en el escenario, ella acepta. Al final del episodio, Blair pierde su virginidad con Chuck en la parte posterior de su limusina. Posteriormente, Blair se convence de que se trataba de un lapso completo en el juicio, que alimenta su deseo de volver con Nate. Además, advierte de Chuck guardar silencio sobre lo que pasó entre them.On la noche del decimoséptimo cumpleaños de Blair , se dispone a conciliar su relación con Nate, Chuck, que considera imposible. Jenny Humphrey y Nate tiene una conversación que les lleva a abrazar, y la foto se envía todo por Gossip Girl , Nate y lo que implica que la "chica misteriosa" hizo mucho más el que el abrazo. Cuando todos en la fiesta recibe este mensaje, Blair es humillada y finalmente confiesa que ella y Nate rompieron días antes. Chuck torpemente revela que él tiene mariposas en el estómago cuando se trata de Blair, algo que él odia; fanáticos de Blair, pero más tarde acepta de él un collar de diamantes cara que había puesto en espera para su cumpleaños. Los dos entonces comenzará un secreto affair. Blair y Nate se concilian en el Baile de Debutantes Constance Billard, después de que él se mete en lucha por ella, mientras celoso. Chuck se preocupa por la pérdida de Blair a Nate otra vez, y manipula los acontecimientos con la esperanza de que Blair y Nate tendría una pelea. Sin embargo, el plan fracasa, y tiene el efecto opuesto. Chuck ve a Blair y Nate besándose mientras se desliza fuera del salón de baile, y una desgraciada Chuck sale de Nueva York breve, probablemente en vacaciones. After Chuck amenaza con exponer su relación con Blair, que rompe con Nate, así que no habrá ningún punto en Chuck está haciendo así. Sin embargo, cuando Nate toma la caída de Blair en la escuela (pensando que se le perdonarán a partir de haber sido expulsado debido a una fiesta en la piscina natural que tuvo lugar en el recinto escolar) su relación se remienda. Al descubrir esto, Chuck planea su venganza. Él envía un consejo para Gossip Girl diciendo que Blair se acostó con dos chicos en una semana. Cansado de ser rechazado socialmente por parte de Blair, Jenny confirma a Nate. Los chicos a continuación, proceder a la pelea a puñetazos en la frente de la escuela, lo que resulta en Nate corta lazos con Blair y Chuck. Ahora un paria y objeto de burla, Blair se prepara para huir a Francia a vivir con su padre. Serena se las arregla para dejar de Blair en el tiempo, persuadirla de que pueden obtener a través de este together.Blair regresa a Constance Billard, como un marginado social y en el hazmerreír. Siguiendo el consejo de Serena, Blair hace un intento de poner el desorden todo el detrás de ella. Sin embargo, cuando el grupo de Mean Girls libertad bajo fianza en una cena con Blair, la venganza parcelas morena Jenny y se prepara para reclamar su trono como Reina B de Constanza. Lo hace invitando al grupo a la buhardilla Humphrey en el cumpleaños de Jenny. Esto conduce a la vergüenza para Jenny - no sólo lo que ven que es relativamente bajo de la clase económicamente, pero también se demuestra que Jenny robó la madre de Hazel de uno-de-una especie de vestido de Valentino. Blair toma el resto de las chicas a cenar para celebrar, pero la victoria es de corta duración cuando Jenny se prolonga a lo largo de Nate. Jenny se le perdona, porque varias de las chicas tienen aplasta a Nate. Esto instiga un conflicto entre Blair y la semana Jenny.A más tarde, Blair asegura que su rival académico, Nelly Yuki, le va mal en los exámenes SAT de persuadir a Nelly el ex novio de volver a estar juntos con ella y luego romper su corazón. Esto también permite a Blair la oportunidad de excluir a Jenny del grupo cuando huye de la rubia de su estudio group. Blair SAT y Jenny enviar escandalosos rumores falsos acerca de unos a otros para Gossip Girl. Jenny empieza a salir con un chico llamado Asher en un intento de consolidar su posición social. Para impresionar a las chicas malas, ella miente y dice que se acostó con Aser. En la fiesta de la pareja, sin embargo, Asher es marginado como un homosexual, exponiendo su encubrimiento relación con Jenny, así como sus mentiras. Esto se traduce en las Mean Girls dando la espalda a ella y Blair tomando su lugar como reina de Constanza, una vez más.thumb|Blair y ChuckEn la misma noche, una angustiada y llorosa Serena aparece en el penthouse de Blair. Serena confiesa que mató a alguien. Blair se sorprendió, y al mismo tiempo en busca de medicamentos para calmar a su amiga, Serena se sale y pasa la noche bebiendo y de fiesta con la gente que no conoce. Blair finalmente la recupera y se la lleva de regreso al apartamento a la mañana siguiente. Blair pide ayuda a Nate y Chuck, a pesar de que las cosas seguían siendo tensas y difíciles entre ellos. Serena finalmente (y de mala gana) revela los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar en la noche de su departure.Later esa noche en la cena del Bajo-van der Woodsen 'ensayo de la boda, Blair le persuade de que Serena no merece ser enviado a un reformatorio la escuela porque ella ya está pagando por sus pecados. Blair y Chuck luego trabajar juntos para cazar personalmente por Georgina Sparks , un ex amigo que ha estado atormentando a Serena por semana y tratando de seducir a Dan. Desafortunadamente para Blair, Chuck y Nate, Georgina es en ninguna parte ser visto en el concierto, como ya ha besado y se fue con Dan. A la mañana siguiente, Blair se despierta para encontrar que ella y Chuck se quedó dormido en su cama mientras conspiraba contra Georgina. Blair empuja Chuck salió de su habitación, sin saber cómo se siente acerca de él. A continuación, se encuentra Dan y le convence para ayudarla en su desmontaje de Georgina. Dan y Georgina caminar por Central Park hasta que Dan en última instancia, la lleva a una espera de Blair Waldorf. Blair, se introduce a los padres de Georgina, que impartan cursos de su hija y enviarla a un campamento de entrenamiento para las niñas con problemas. Antes de la salida de Georgina, Blair le recuerda que ella es la perra sólo una locura en su group.At el bajo-van der Woodsen de la boda, ella y Chuck conciliar cuando Chuck anuncia en su discurso que Una buena parte de la historia de Blair en la temporada 2 gira en torno a su relación amor-odio con Chuck Bass. Al comienzo de la temporada 2, Chuck intenta recuperarla, pero Blair está preocupado por su aventura nueva, un Lord británico por el nombre de Marcus Beaton, y molesto al mismo tiempo que Chuck no dice "Te amo" cuando ella quiere que él. Blair manipula la madrastra de Marcus en una alianza social después de que ella se entera de que la duquesa es en realidad su ex-novio Nate se casó en secreto amante de Catalina. Más tarde, gana un poco de simpatía por Catalina cuando se da cuenta que la relación de Catalina con el padre de Marcus es paralela a su propia relación sin sexo con Marcus. Chuck recoge en esto, y en medio de un apagón en una fiesta se pone un falso acento británico y seduce a Blair. Marcus entra en la dos de ellos, y Blair admite que no se deje engañar, pero que necesitaba Marcus para demostrarle que él quería que ella, físicamente lo que se traduce en Marcus besándola en la frente a la audiencia reunida en su casa y un insatisfecho Chuck observación. Vanessa descubre que Marcus se está acostando con Catalina, su madrastra, y le dice a Blair porque cree que Blair puede manipularlos para obtener Nate salir de la deuda. Blair amenazó con decirle a esposo de Catherine sobre su relación con Lord Marcus. También le dijo que iba a mantener la boca cerrada, si Catherine y Marcus salió de la ciudad juntos y pagar las deudas de padre de Nate. Por desgracia, Vanessa, no creyendo que el de Blair es realmente la intención de seguir adelante con este plan, se dirigió al padre de Lord Marcus 'antes y reveló el secreto de Catherine y Marcus, y por lo que Nate se mantuvo en debt.With Marcus fuera de la foto, ella se contonea de vuelta a su pandilla de amigos, pero como resulta que, en el poco tiempo que estaba preocupado con citas Marcus y deshacerse de él, Serena van der Woodsen,frame|S and B su mejor amiga y la muchacha, ha recuperado su lugar original, como la abeja reina y adquirió el favor de las chicas de su pandilla, una vez más. Durante la Semana de la Moda, Blair, Serena molesto que es el que estáen el centro de atención, trata de arruinar las cosas para ella y Jenny, que trató de ponerse en el camino de su sabotaje a organizar un buen espectáculo para Eleanor. Jenny entonces gana su simpatía por la espalda diciéndole que ella, al igual que Blair, que funciona para todo lo que consigue, mientras que Serena solo se desliza por la vida. Blair se enfrenta a Serena detrás del escenario y expresa dolor por el hecho de Serena rompió su tradición de ver el desfile desde el backstage. Sin embargo, las acusaciones de Blair Serena rechaza y le dice sin rodeos que ella siempre tiene que hacerse a un lado así que Blair puede ser el que más brillen, y que ella ya no quiere frenar lo que ella es sólo para que Blair no va a tener sus sentimientos heridos. Encantados de ir en un viaje escolar a la Universidad de Yale, Blair piensa en la manera de impresionar al director. Sin embargo, ya está encantado con Serena, que ha decidido ir a Yale en lugar de Brown. Blair se mete hasta la entrevista, entre ellos tratando de besar a la decana, por lo que los sobornos de la secretaria para que le permita asistir a una cena muy importante, donde se sabotea posibilidades de Serena, al revelar la historia de Serena, incluyendo a su "asesinato" de un adicto a las drogas con el que utilizada para la fiesta. Esto culmina en una lucha física de gato, en la que Blair y Serena voluntad de dejar de ser amigos. Al día siguiente, sin embargo, Blair Serena se encuentra en admitir que el decano, cuando tenía la intención de hacer lo mismo para ella. Se disculpan el uno al otro y volver a ser el mejor friends.Vanessa trata de chantajear a Blair con la amenaza de liberar las imágenes de Marco de Gossip Girl, en un intento de hacer Blair respalda a su campaña para salvar a un viejo bar. Blair pide ayuda a Chuck a 'seducir y destruir a' Vanessa por lo que nunca puede molestarla de nuevo. Sin embargo, en medio de las actuaciones, Chuck crece a gustar el antiguo bar y Vanessa, por lo que se echa atrás en su plan. Blair reprende a Vanessa de todos modos, y le dice a Chuck que puede reclamar su premio - una noche con ella. Chuck exige que admitir que ella lo ama, como ella le había pedido que hacer antes, pero Blair se niega rotundamente, diciéndole que ella nunca va a decir esas palabras para él. Se levanta y se va, diciéndole que él se hace persiguiendo, y ahora es su turno de perseguirlo. thumb|Blair con Serena Blair se niega a decir que ella lo ama mientras caminaba a la escuela. A continuación, comienza complot contra Chuck Bass para llegar a dormir con ella. Serena invita a Dan a dar un pequeño consejo, y Dan sugiere que Blair hacerse irresistible para llegar a Chuck a dormir con ella. En un momento, Blair, Chuck seduce en conseguir una bebida con ella, por desgracia, ella se tira todo por la primera vez que lo Chuck llegar a 'oler' su perfume y luego arroja su copa en la entrepierna de Chuck. Chuck se aburre con sus actos desesperados y las hojas. A continuación, llama a Dan, que le sugiere que lo interceptan en su casa. Blair va a la habitación de Serena, pretendiendo pasar la noche en la Serena y la planificación de su táctica de seducción sobre Chuck. Blair casi tiene éxito, pero su juego previo es interrumpido por un mensaje de texto de Serena. Chuck y Blair compiten para apoderarse de teléfono de Blair y Chuck hojas, dando cuenta de que Blair sólo estaba jugando. En su último esfuerzo, Serena sugiere consejos de Dan, una vez más, y le dice a Blair a tomar un riesgo y admitir a Chuck que le quiere, como dice Daniel está convencido de que Blair está de hecho en el amor con Chuck. Blair sigue el consejo mucho más tarde y se llama Chuck, pidiéndole a su encuentro en el techo de la galería de Rufus durante la apertura. Pero antes de la reunión, Dan se entera de incidente de Vanessa con Chuck y Blair, y Blair sabotajes mediante la sustitución de su consejo sobre tomar riesgos con la de tomar precauciones. Chuck y Blair en una discusión y Blair recuerda a Chuck que le preguntó a decir esas tres palabras, "ocho letras" en primer lugar. Chuck y Blair se marcha sale de la galería. Más tarde esa noche, Blair recibe la visita de Chuck, quien le dice que la razón de que no se puede decir "Te quiero" el uno al otro se debe a que pondría fin a su relación actual y enviarlos a un nivel más cercano, uno que Chuck sabe que no están listos para. Blair contempla consejos de Chuck, y, finalmente, está de acuerdo, con la idea de que van a poner su relación en hold.Blair desaprueba de sus madres nuevo novio, Cyrus Rose, y hará cualquier cosa para separarlos. Ella tiene éxito cuando le llega a admitir que tuvo una aventura cuando se casó con su ex esposa, y me enamoré con las otras mujeres (que es exactamente lo que ocurrió con Leonor con Harold). En la fiesta de cumpleaños número dieciocho de Blair, Blair le dice a Leonor, y ella rompe con él, sin embargo, Blair reconcilia los dos después de que ella se entera de que Ciro le preguntó Cyndi Lauper a cantar con ella en su cumpleaños (a pesar de que aún no aprueba los dos juntos). En "Los Magníficos" Archibalds, Blair se siente ofendido cuando Ciro secuestra a su acción de gracias traditions.In el episodio "O Brother, Where Bart Thou?", Chuck carretes de la noticia de la muerte de su padre. Blair se olvida de todos los partidos y hace lo que puede estar ahí para él, por fin decirle a Chuck que ella lo ama. Sin embargo, él sigue de luto por la muerte de su padre y la deja sin responder. Blair vuelve a Cyrus Rose para la ayuda, y finalmente lo acepta como parte de su familia. Ciro se casa con Eleanor Waldorf, y esa noche, Chuck aparece en la habitación de Blair, sin mediar palabra le pidió que lo consuele. Se quedan dormidas en conjunto, pero por la mañana se despierta para encontrar que se había ido, después de haber dejado una nota diciendo que él está arrepentido de todo, ella se merece mucho mejor, y que no debía ir en busca de him.During el episodio "En el imperio de los bajos ", Chuck regresa junto a su tío, Jack Bass, y en un principio rechaza Blair. Cuando está borracho y al borde del suicidio, Blair llega y habla él por debajo de una cornisa. Después de decirle a Chuck "siempre voy a estar aquí", Blair comparte un momento de afecto con él. Cuando Blair y Jack ayudar a Chuck a casa le pide a Jack que no diga Chuck sobre lo que sucedió entre ellos en Nueva Years.In el episodio de "Gone with the Will", Chuck se da la tarea de convertirse en el nuevo director general de Industrias Bass. Al principio Chuck voluntariamente decide darle el trabajo a Jack, que quería que la posición más que cualquier otra cosa de la voluntad, pero Blair y Nate convencer a Chuck a reconsiderar la creencia de que podía hacerlo. Celoso y furioso, Jack se encarga Chuck ser atrapado por el Consejo de Miembros, con un grupo de chicas y bebido por completo. Cuando Chuck se da cuenta de lo que su tío había hecho él asalta a cabo la fiesta de felicitaciones organizado por Blair. Blair va después de Chuck pero él le grita cuando él le dijo que dejara de actuar como su esposa. Esa noche, Chuck trata de disculparse con Blair pero ella no lo podía perdonar por lo que said.With primeras cartas de aceptación a la Universidad de Yale que arribaban a las salas de Constance Billard y St. Jude tienen curiosidad por saber quién tiene in Blair constantemente tiene su camarilla actualizar su cuenta de Eli para ver si ella tiene o no. Finalmente, se reveló que Blair consiguió cotizar espera, mientras que Dan y Serena son aceptados. Sin embargo, sabiendo lo mucho que significa la Universidad de Yale a Blair, Serena y Dan le dice a Blair en un primer momento que ella se esperan figuran allí. Finalmente, Serena revela su aceptación a Dan y Blair, y ambos no podría estar más feliz.thumb|Beso tan esperadoMientras tanto, un nuevo maestro, Iowain joven llamado la Sra. Rachel Carr llega a Constance Billard. A pesar de que Serena y Dan admirar el nuevo profesor se convierte en una amenaza a Blair cuando le da su primera B. Blair decide vengarse de la Sra. Carr cuando se la invita a cenar con ella y su padre, pero se encuentra en brazos. En la ópera con su padre y su novio en lugar del restaurante, Blair recibe una llamada del director diciendo que la Universidad de Yale va a aceptar si mantiene sus calificaciones. Lamentando pie la Sra. Carr, Blair corre hacia el restaurante y encuentra a su salida, pero se las arregla para pedir disculpas. Al día siguiente, Blair se le pide que vea el director creyendo que es un té de felicitación, pero resulta que la Sra. Carr había informado el director de lo que Blair había hecho y el director castiga a Blair con la detención y le informa que la Universidad de Yale llevará a cabo su aceptación. Después de su reunión, Blair decide que es ahora la guerra entre ella y la Sra. Carr, y que esto es una guerra que va a win.During el episodio "Carnal Knowledge", Dan y la Sra. Carr han sido cada vez más cerca de sus estudiantes -maestro. Al ver su interacción torpe en los pasillos, Blair envía un texto a Gossip Girl acerca de su apariencia no es tan inocente estudiante-maestro. La palabra sale y pronto el director y la Sra. Carr hablar con saber que ella es la que publicó el rumor en Gossip Girl después de que Nelly Yuki, un miembro de la camarilla de Blair Blair, admite que fue Blair. A continuación, el director expulsa a Blair de Constance Billard. Serena intenta disculparse por Blair a la Sra. Carr y explica la cantidad de Yale significa que Blair, pero la Sra. Carr respuestas que el rumor de Blair podría arruinar su reputación como un maestro y hojas para una reunión que tiene antes de la reunión de la PTA. Serena ve que la Sra. Carr salió de su agenda y decide darle de nuevo a ella en el restaurante que figuran en ella. Allí, Serena se encuentra Dan reconfortante la Sra. Carr y rápidamente toma una foto de ellos y se lo muestra a Blair, que va a la reunión de la PTA y muestra todos los padres, maestros, y el director. Mientras tanto, Dan llega a la escuela después de recibir un texto de la Serena a su encuentro allí y Serena explica lo que vio y Dan le dice que no pasó nada. Cuando los padres, profesores, y el de Blair salir de la reunión la Sra. Carr se dispara y Dan se enoja con Blair, por lo que hizo. Sin embargo, que después de la noche, Dan trata de disculparse con la Sra. Carr para todo lo que happened.In el episodio "El Abuelo" Blair está devastado de lo que había sucedido a su vida, así que ella va a Carter Baizen en busca de ayuda. Sin embargo, Carter está alentando a los peores de su dejándolo suelto y cambiar de una nueva Blair. Los Bilts van der una fiesta para los miembros prominentes de la sociedad de Nueva York. Blair, sin nada que perder, decidió insultar a nadie, que entró en su camino, desde maridos infieles a sus esposas con las elevaciones de cara mala. Serena y Chuck trató de silenciar sin éxito. En un cuarto separado más tarde, Blair, Chuck proposiciones, pero Chuck no iba a ceder, alegando que éste no era el que Blair wanted.Meanwhile, Blair sigue a rebajarse a niveles históricamente bajos, y termina escapando el partido a un cuarto silencioso de gran en la mansión. Ella se encuentra por Nate quien la consuela. Ellos recordar cómo cuando eran niños a los que siempre le ven las mismas películas una y otra vez porque Blair ha gustado saber cómo terminaron las cosas. Nate le recordó que ella era Blair Waldorf, una persona que no deja que un percance en el camino de lo que wants.In el episodio "Los restos de J," Blair y Nate comienzan una amistad, pero Chuck está convencido de que son mucho algo más que amigos. Celoso, Chuck se enfrenta a Blair, al que ella responde que ella y la relación de Nate es "puramente platónico". Chuck afirma que Blair y Nate no tiene ninguna chispa, y que Nate no ha terminado Vanessa, lo que llevó a Blair a afirmar que ella y Nate tienen un montón de chispa y "fuegos artificiales". Chuck le recuerda que fueron ellos quienes tenían los fuegos artificiales, lo que agrava Blair, que luego procede a explicar que ella luchó por él, duro y durante mucho tiempo, y que ahora que han terminado, que se ha agotado. Ella explica que el estar con Nate y es fácil y correcta. Chuck continuación, se une a Vanessa, que se rompe con Nate, para conducir Blair y Nate aparte. Chuck y Vanessa llega a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Jenny 16 juntos y caminar para ver Blair y Nate compartir una conversación íntima. En el calor del momento, Vanessa tira de Chuck en un beso apasionado. Decidido a probar la teoría de Chuck y Nate que le tienen sin chispas, Blair arrastra a lo largo de Nate en la habitación de Chuck, y cierra la puerta. Nate la rechaza y ella se va. Al día siguiente, Blair está caminando en el parque con Dorota, cuando ve a Nate también. Resulta que Nate planeaba esperar a que ella no para que ellos pudieran tener su "primer" beso oficial como pareja. Más tarde, sin embargo, Blair y Nate van por caminos separados sentimentalmente. En el final de la temporada Blair se reúne con Chuck, ya que se declaran su amor el uno al otro. 'Temporada 3' En el comienzo de la temporada 3, Blair y Chuck se muestran tirando bromas a los demás dentro de su círculo. Con el tiempo se cansan de los juegos, y comienzan a abrazar un nuevo grado de madurez y honestidad en su relacion amorosa. Blair tiene dificultades para encajar en la Universidad de Nueva York (NYU), ya que parece incapaz de establecer el mismo poder que tenía en Constance. Sin embago, en el proceso, en el que es continuamente desafiada por Georgina Sparks, Chuck aparece regularmente para brindarle apoyo y consuelo a través de sus esfuerzos. Finalmente, Georgina se aparta temporalmente de la ciudad, sin darse cuenta en un primer momento que Blair ha igualado el marcador con ella una vez más. Más tarde, Blair y Chuck tienen una breve recaida. Sin embargo, Chuck decide finalmente que Blair es la única mujer para él y vuelve junto a ella. Más tarde, Blair tiene una pelea con Serena debido al primo de Nate, el congresista Trip, con quien Serena esta cerca de tener una relacion a pesar de ser un hombre casado. Blair llama a Serena una prostituta y Serena le responde que Blair la lleva empujando. Finalmente, Chuck planifica una trampa para Serena y Blair encerrandolas en un ascensor, obligandolas a hablar para acabar con sus problemas y reconciliarse una vez mas. Luego, Chuck se reconcilia con Blair, y esta a punto de proponerle matrimonio a ella cuando son interrumpidos por Dan, quien revela que Chuck se acostó con Jenny en el 'rebote' de Blair. Después, Blair deja tirado todo, y, luego de encargarse de literalmente echar a Jenny de la ciudad, se va de vacaciones a París con Serena. Temporada 4 Blair se encuentra en Paris, pasando en verano junto a Serena. Mientras que la familia de Chuck lo busca con desesperación al no saber nada de él hace cuatro meses, Blair tiene una cita con un joven llamado Louis, que más tarde se revela que su nombre es Louis Grimaldi, príncipe de Mónaco. Decide regresar a Manhattan pero antes de irse le entrega uno de sus zapatos a Louis como incentivo a una futura segunda oportunidad. Comienza a sentir ciertos celos al descubrir que Chuck no solo había vuelto a la ciuidad, si no que no lo había hecho solo. Eva, una dulce francesa, que le había salvado la vida a Chuck después de ser asaltado. Blair no acepta creer que Chuck ha cambiado por ella, y luego de varios intentos logra deshacerse de Eva bajo un engaño, provocando que el mismo Chuck la destierre. Él, al darse cuenta de esto, le declara la guerra a Blair y esto desencadena un montón de sucesos que solo los harán acercarse más hasta que ambos, después de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Blair, tienen sexo. Deciden mantenerlo en secreto pero esto no dura mucho y eventualmente le ponen fin con la excusa de que Blair quería triunfar por sí misma antes de volver a entablar una relación con él, pero bajo la promesa de que un día, volverán. Sin embargo esto no se lleva a cabo porque en el final de temporada Luis Grimaldi llega a Manhattan en busca de Blair. Por supuesto que ella encantada lo recibe y tienen una cita a escondidas de todos. Mientras tanto, Serena sospecha de que Blair se ha encontrado con Dan y decide ir a comprobar esto, para darse cuenta de que no era así. Después de hacer una aparición publica frente a la prensa como pareja, Blair conoce a Sophie Grimaldi, la madre de Luis, y se encuentra con su disgusto ante que su hijo esté saliendo con una americana cualquiera y enseguida cuestiona su escandaloso pasado. Blair logra convencerla bajo el concepto de que Podría ser la próxima Grace Kelly. Blair acude a un baile en el Consulado que celebra la elección de esposa que el príncipe hará y después de que Chuck se presentara e hiciera una escena, ella decide irse pidiendo disculpas a los presentes. Sin embargo, Luis oye una conversación que Blair mantenía con Serena en dónde aseguraba querer ser feliz y querer estar con Luis. A lo que él, le propone matrimonio y ella acepta. 'Temporada 5' Mantiene un compromiso formal con Luis y eso trayendo consigo varios desacuerdos ante la boda real. También se revela que está embarazada, y afronta dudas al no tener la certeza de quién era el padre. Más tarde, con ayuda de Dan, se resigna a averiguarlo y descubre que el bebé es de Luis. Decide ir a contárselo a Chuck ella misma, con la excusa de que no desea que se entere por alguien más. Luis se toma la noticia con felicidad lo cual a ella le soprende pero deciden mantenerlo lejos de la prensa hasta que el matrimonio se lleve a cabo. Su relación con Luis se tambalea cuando el libro de Dan Inside sale a la luz, contando una historia sobre el este de Manhattan la cual ella protagoniza, con escenas sexuales entre ellos que jamás ocurrieron y que Blair se ve obligada a explicar a Luis. Con la noticia de su embarazo, La Princesa Sophie (madre de Luis) establece un contrato que contiene pautas para la crianza del niño y Blair se opone cuándo lee que podría perder la custodia del heredero si ella desobedecía alguna norma que Sophie hubiera redactado. Luis toma el lado de su prometida, y el problema logra minimizarse. Pero al descubrir los resultados de paternidad, surjen nuevas dudas entre ellos. Mientras tanto, el cambio de Chuck es más notable que nunca, y lo demuestra siendo caritativo y amable. Blair sospecha de esto y lo seduce para demostrar que es un acto por su atención y él cae, sin embargo se revela que Dorota lo arregló para ayudar a Blair a seguir adelante. Blair descubre que Chuck devolvió el anillo de compromiso que le compró, y sorprendentemente eso la hace cuestionarse. Después de debatir si quedarse con Luis o seguir a su corazón y estar con Chuck, finalmente con ayuda de Dan, ambos se reencuentran y deciden irse juntos. Chuck le dice que él amará a su bebé tanto como la ama a ella. Sin embargo, una cadena de sucesos hace que su auto choque contra un muro y ambos quedan gravemente heridos. Blair despierta al cabo, y se entera de que ha perdido el embarazo. Mientras tanto, Chuck lucha por su vida y ella hace una promesa a cambio de un milagro para salvarlo. Después del accidente, Blair sigue adelante con Luis y saca a Chuck de su vida repentinamente. Ante su acercamiento con Dan, Chuck y Luis se cuestionan si los dos están teniendo un amorío y deciden exponerlos con el fin de que lo terminen, pero más tarde Blair revela a Serena que acudía a la iglesia en compañía de Dan para tratar de salir de su pacto con Dios, para salvar a Chuck. Finalmenete, El Principe y Blair se casan después de un humillante video revelado por Gossip Girl en donde Blair admite seguir amando a Chuck. Mientras bailaban por ultima vez antes de partir a su luna de miel, ella le agradece a Luis por darle otra oportunidad a su relación, pero él le responde mezquinamente que no habría más contacto entre ellos y que solo para las cámaras serían una pareja y un matrimonio. Angustiada, Blair huye de St. Regis en dónde se celebraba la boda y con ayuda de Dan llega al aeropuerto en dónde se dispone a fugarse a República Dominicana para solicitar el inmediato divorcio. Sin embargo, esto no es llevado a cabo gracias a que La Princesa Sophie la encuentra y le hace elegir entre irse con Luis o pagar una dote. Blair al final accede y ella y Luis se van. Relaciones *Nate Archibald **Primera Relación: ***'Comienzo:' Antes de "Pilot" (1x01) ***'Término:' "Victor, Victrola" (1x07) ****'Razón:' Nate sintió que nunca lograría amarla debido a sus sentimientos hacia Serena. **Segunda Relación: ***'Comienzo:' "Hi, Society" (1x10) ***'Término:' "School Lies" (1x12) ****'Razón:' Chuck amenaza a Blair con decirle a Nate sobre su relación. **Tercera Relación: ***'Comienzo:' "School Lies" (1x12) ***'Término:' "A Thin Line Between Chuck and Nate" (1x13) ****'Razón:' Nate se entera de la relación de Blair y Chuck. **Cuarta Relación: ***'Comienzo:' "Remains of the J" (2x20) ***'Término:' "Valley Girls" (2x24) ****'Razón:' Blair no ve en Nate al hombre de su vida, solo a su primer amor. *Jack Bass **'Comienzo:' Durante la Temp 2 ,'' affair'', una noche *Chuck Bass **Primera Relación: ***'Comienzo:' (No-oficial) "Victor, Victrola" (1x07) (Oficial) "Seventeen Candles" (1x08) ***'Término:' "Hi, Society" (1x10) ****'Razón:' Blair creyó que Chuck arruinó el Cotillón. **Segunda Relación: ***'Comienzo:' "Much 'I Do' About Nothing" (1x18) ***'Término:' Antes de "Summer, Kind of Wonderful" (2x01) ****'Razón:' Chuck deja plantada a Blair en el aeropuerto, por lo que esta se va con otro hombre. **Tercera Relación: ***'Comienzo:' "The Goodbye Gossip Girl" (2x25) ***'Término:' (No-oficial) "Inglorius Bassterds" (3x17) (Oficial) "The Unblairable Lightness of Being" (3x18) ****'Razón:' Chuck persuade a Blair para que se acueste con Jack Bass y este le devuelva su hotel. **Cuarta Relación: ***'Comienzo:' "Last Tango, then Paris" (3x22) ***'Término: '"Last Tango, then Paris" (3x22) ****'Razón:' Blair acude a la Cita con Chuck, y se reconcilian, después Blair se entera de que Chuck Bass ha tenido un affair con Jenny Humphrey, por lo que rompe de nuevo con él. **Quinta Relación (No-Oficial): ***'Inicio': "War at the Roses" (4x07) ***'Terminó': "The Witches of Bushwick" (4x09) ****'Razón': Chuck le revela a Blair que aún la ama y esta le dice que también lo ama, pero Blair luego de ver como su relación arruina su vida social ambos deciden que dejarían las cosas así creyendo que estarían juntos de nuevo porque "Si dos personas deberían estar juntas eventualmente regresarían". **Sexta Relacion: ***'Inicio': "Riding in Town Cars with Boys"'' (5x10) ***'Terminó:' "The End of the Affair?" (5x11) ****'Razón:Blair y Chuck chocan en un coche en cuyo accidente Blair pierde al bebé del que estaba embarazada y Chuck queda en gravísimo estado, Blair reza a Dios para que le salve a cambio de no volver a acercarse a él. **Séptima Relación (No oficial): ***'''Inicio:"Gone Maybe Gone" (6x01) ***'Terminó:' "Save the Last Chance" (6x07) ****Razón: Chuck está completamente abatido por el fracaso de sus planes, eso le hace sentir enfado porque a Blair los suyos le han salido perfectos. **Octava Relación: ***'Inicio: '"It's Really Complicated" (6x08) *Lord Marcus Beaton **'Comienzo:' Antes de "Summer, Kind of Wonderful" (2x01) **'Término:' "The Ex-Files" (2x04) ***'Razón:' Vanessa le contó a Blair que vio a Marcus mantener relaciones sexuales con su madrastra Catherine. *Carter Baizen **'Comienzo: '"The Age of Dissodance" (2x18) **'Término:' "The Grandfather" (2x19) ***'Razón:' Carter deja Nueva York. *Principe Louis Grimaldi de Mónaco **Primera relación: ***'Comienzo:' (No oficial) "Belles de Jour" (4x01) ***'Término:' "Double Identity" (4x02) ****'Razón: '''Blair decide volver a Manhattan, dónde está su vida. **Segunda relación: ***'Comienzo:' "The kids Stay in the Picture" (4x18) ***'Término:' "G.G" (5x13) ****'Razón:' Louis le confiesa Blair que no la ama y que a partir de ese momento, el matrimonio es solo ante las cámaras. *Dan Humprhey **'Comienzo: '"Crazy Cupid Love" (5x15) **'Terminó: '"The Return Of The Ring" (5x24) ***'Razón: '''Blair deja plantado a Dan por Chuck, al mismo tiempo que éste le está poniendo los cuernos con Serena :